The present invention relates to a glass holder intended, in particular for glasses provided with a narrow neck and a wider base, for installation in a means for locomotion, for example a motor vehicle, aeroplane or ship.
It is believed to be advisable to further improve the existing holders for installation in the above mentioned locomotion means.